


狐狸的故事两则

by Jeeessie



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 小黄不配
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeessie/pseuds/Jeeessie
Summary: 就是那张照片，尾巴会动的那张！
Relationships: 大昌哥x刘畅
Kudos: 2





	狐狸的故事两则

**Author's Note:**

> 01 高其昌x刘畅  
> 02 黄俊捷x刘畅  
> 自行避雷

01 高其昌x刘畅  
山下有一座非常牛逼的和尚庙。  
狐狸长到130岁才第一次下山，被其中的阳气吸引，在墙根下搭了个窝住了下来。  
某日狐狸变作落难少女，等在附近村子里的破庙里。入夜下起了大雨，果然有前来投奔的和尚进来避雨。  
狐狸使劲浑身解数勾引，和尚始终不为所动。  
狐狸说：我是狐狸，我饿死了，你看着办。  
和尚心善，带着变回男身的狐狸下山，好吃好喝地伺候着。狐狸吃了这些好东西，却越来越没有精神。  
和尚跑到寺里查阅古籍，才知道原来狐狸或者要吃人的精气。  
夜里狐狸还是没什么精神，但总归比白天要好一些，强撑着跟和尚聊天。  
和尚左思右想，终于下定决心，对狐狸说：我出家人本不应破戒，然人是命，妖也是命，我决计不会对你见死不救。  
狐狸大喜，以为和尚终于动了凡心。  
哪知和尚拿了一把匕首，割破自己手腕，接了一海碗血，对狐狸说：拿去！

02 黄俊捷x刘畅  
小黄家境贫寒，一边在书院后厨帮工一边蹭课，很是认真。  
一日狐狸下山玩路过书院，见小黄挑灯夜读，十分好奇。  
入夜狐狸变作美人来勾引小黄，小黄：不可不可，我只是穷书生，莫要委屈了姑娘。  
狐狸更好奇了。  
第二天，狐狸恢复了男神，进了书院，成了小黄的同学。  
狐狸读书不勤，整日拉着小黄到处去玩，小黄不堪其扰，把身世处境讲给狐狸。  
狐狸：这有何难！手一挥，一块沉甸甸亮闪闪的金子就落在小黄手里。  
小黄大惊：大仙是何方神圣！  
狐狸：我不过家里有几个闲钱，读书读不进，最羡慕你这样用功的人，这钱拿着，算我资助你。  
小黄对狐狸十分感激，读书之余，也会做了好吃的送给狐狸。  
眼见狐狸吃了不少，却日渐消瘦，小黄忙问。  
狐狸说：不瞒你说，我得了一种怪病，要吃男人的精液才能好。  
小黄大惊，邪术！  
但见狐狸说得真切，动情之处还留下两滴泪来。  
小黄os：他帮我许多，我决计没有不帮他的道理。  
小黄和狐狸夜夜笙歌。  
小黄被狐狸吸了精气，身子逐渐虚浮起来，大考之日竟卧床不起。  
狐狸：这有何难！手一挥，改了皇榜。  
狐狸也不傻，没让小黄去当出头鸟，只搞了个地方小官当当。  
是日，狐狸带小黄走马上任。狐狸自称为小黄，说马车里躺着的是自己病弱的妻子。  
一天夜里，狐狸的亲戚来找狐狸，见小黄这样，心生一计  
亲戚对狐狸说：我前日读书，见有一法，可让人恢复精气，只是你却要变做凡人，体验生老病死。  
原来这亲戚也并不是为了狐狸好，早年狐狸被赶下山，就是受了这亲戚的挑唆  
狐狸眼珠一转：我偏要当狐狸。  
当即拂袖而去，从此天大地大，逍遥快活。  
再说小黄，某日醒来不见狐狸，因为狐狸对外自称小黄，现在县太爷没了，小黄这个内眷自然也没有再留下的道理。  
于是生病的小黄被赶了出来，从此不知所踪。  
据说，时间有一桃花源，有良田、美池、桑竹之属。阡陌交通，鸡犬相闻。黄发垂髫，怡然自乐。  
有渔人误入其中，见一红毛狐狸挽着一清俊男子，男子衣袂飘飘，鹤发童颜，竟如谪仙一般。

**Author's Note:**

> 还有03是娃尔x刘畅，来不及写了，先放个预告，明天补上。


End file.
